Mysterious Eyes
by Frosted Jess 89
Summary: Darcy Edwards and Jay Hogart ever be friends? Who would have known that two very opposite would find each other.


**Title:** Mysterious Eyes  
**Summary: **THe relationship between Jay and Darcy. Darcy has broken up with Spinner and its about a few weeks before the new school year.

**Rating: **R  
**Rating Reason: **I just want to be careful. I sometimes get a little crazy. I just want to protect anyone that can't quite handle everything that I write about.  
**Main Ship/s (if applicable): **Jarcy so far.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the show. I just take the characters and write about their life. SO please do not think that I stole anything from the show.

Jay watched the sun set behind the silhouette of the tree's. He was laying on the hood of his car, his head resting in the palms of his hands, which were propped up against the windshield. There were a few other scum bags already trying to start a fire not far off to his right. On the far other side of the clearing was the van that had ruined a chunk of his life. He made a horrible mistake, he smirked to himself as he corrected that, he made over a dozen horrible mistakes in that van. He messed up his relationship with the girl he loved. He was a fool, his smirk faded much faster than the setting sun.

After the sunset he got up and made his way over to the now roaring fire. Jeff offered him a beer and he took it. He went over to the picnic table and made a seat out of it, it was his favorite spot in the Ravine... at least early on in the night. A few beers would loosen him up and make him more sociable. He opened the beer with a click and fizz. The evening was just beginning, who knew what surprises the night would bring.

Darcy was out for a jog just like she normally does around the sunset. She normally runs past the Ravine. But tonight she stopped and watched the sunset. She thought If only life was this easy and simple and beautiful. She sat down on the grass and watched the sunset. She watched it will a happy smile on her face. Once the sun faded away she said to herself, "Just think the sun fades away just like feelings someone has for someone else. Then she got up and wiped off all the grass that had gotten stuck to her pink cotton shorts. She pulled her hood up and put her head phones back on. But right as she went to turn she saw smoke. What is going on? she thought. so she ran off to it thinking what could I lose plus someone might be hurt or something. But once she got there she saw Jay sitting on the pinic table drinking something in a bottle she couldn't tell what it was but most likely it was beer knowing Jay.  
All heads turned to the lovely girl who just ran up to the edge of the clearing. One of the guys by the fire made a remark about her figure, and the other two laughed very loudly. They were definitely eyeing her bare legs with lust. Jay recognized her, how could he not? It was Darcy, little miss innocent and holy.

He stood up and walked over to her, deliberately blocking the other guys' view of her. He held out his bottle of beer to her.

"Thirsty?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.  
Darcy pulls her hood down and turns off her head phones. She turns her head at Jay thinking oh great know I am in trouble. 

She puts on her smile and shakes her had and says: "No thanks, I was just out for a jog. I should be getting back home." as she points back they way she came from.  
Jay shrugs and feigns being completely uninterested in her staying, "Yeah? You don't seem like the party type anyway. You've probably never even seen a party like the one we're going to have tonight." He laughs to himself, and turns away from her yet he is still clearly talking to her and loud enough for everyone to hear him, "We don't want silly Christian girls here, so go be a good little girl, go on home and get to bed on time."

The other guys at around the fire say "Oooooooo", "Buuuurn" and "Yeah get on home then".

Darcy clearly mad but also calm at the same time. She walked over to Jay and got right in his face.

She said "What is that all you think I am! (She does a Jay impersonation) OH look at poor innocent Darcy she doesn't know what a party really was!

She ripped his beer at of his hands. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Then a minute passed and she took a long and big drink out of his can.

She says "How was that for fun!"

Jay had been hoping for just that reaction. She went a little further than he expected downing his beer like that; he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Oh yes, he was right... tonight has its surprises.

The other guys cheered her on. Obviously, he was very interested in having her stay the night with them. All drunken ladies welcome down at the Ravine.

"I guess I had you all wrong" Jay said at last, and gestured for her to follow him to a spot over by the fire.  
Darcy closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breathe and thought oh gross how can they drink that but something still wants more? She followed Jay over to the fire. Since the sun had set it began to get colder then normal. Her legs started to get goose bumps.

She looked over at Jay and smiled and then said "It's gotten cold. I wish I wore a pair of sweats instead." Then she pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
Jay glances over at the Van. It's tempting, it really is.

Jeff gets to it before he even has a chance; he says "I have a way to warm you up."

Jay glares at him, and cuts him off. "Here, take my coat." He takes his coat off quickly and tosses it around her shoulders. It's a lot larger than she is, and covers her up pretty well. He was giving himself a mental kick for being chivalrous; he knew the guys were all going to tease him for it now.

Maybe if he had been a little more chivalrous with Alex... everything always goes back to Alex. 

, he thinks, and pulls out two offering Darcy a second.

Darcy wraps Jay's coat around her. "Wow, maybe, just maybe, Jay isn't as bad as what I thought he is?" she had said to herself. She glances over at Jay to see that he was offering another beer. She just looks at it for a minute and then she reaches for the beer in Jay's hand. She pulls it into the coat with her and just smiles.

She looks up at Jay and then very softly says, "Thank you for the coat. It was very nice of you. Oh, thank you for the beer."  
"Yes, thank you Jay." Jeff mocks; obviously upset about having his moment stolen from him, "you are such a sweetie-pie"

Jay sighs heavily and looks to the ground as he opens his second beer. "Yeah, no problem." he mutters. It's strange sitting here with Darcy, and where the hell is Spinner? You would think Darcy + Ravine... there had to be Spinner in that equation somewhere.  
Darcy looks up at Jeff and then sets her beer on the ground. Then she puts her arms through the arms of the coat. Then she gets up. She feels very dizzy and lightheaded. She walks over to Jeff. She stands there and looks him right in the eyes and says "What! Got nothing to say now that I am standing right here! No of course you don't because you are scum! You will always be scum. You know what! (Pauses) You are jealous because Jay isn't scum like you. He is better then that! He is decent and all you will be is scum" She then puts her hand up and poked him through the coat arm. Her finger was poking him in his collar bone. Jeff then slaps Darcy across the face. Darcy fell to the ground. She didn't get up. She started to crawl over to where her beer was. Jeff grabbed her and pulled her up and held her and he made his way to the van.  
Jay won't let this happen. Jeff can screw any willing person he wants, he can drug them, he can do whatever it takes... but Darcy is fighting him. That is rape, and rape is never okay. He runs over to the two of them and grabs Jeff's head. Jeff lets go of Darcy and pushes Jay off of his head.

"Back off, Jay. You didn't want her, and now I'm going to have her."

"Dude, chill out!" Jay yells at him, "I'm saving your ass here, not hers. I went to school with this girl; her father is the head of the Police Department man! Don't be an idiot! Why else would I turn that-" He made a gestured at her body, "down, huh man?"

Darcy stands there scared. She looks down at the ground. Then she fell to her knees and began to cry into the arms of the coat.

She said in between tears "I shouldn't have been here. I shouldn't have come here!"

Jay went to comfort the crying girl. He glared at Jeff until Jeff went back to his place by the fire. Jay and Darcy were alone to talk as long as they talked quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry about that." He stroked her face where Jeff had slapped it, "You've gotta be careful who you stand up to out here. Don't you worry though, I invited you, and I'll make sure nothing horrible happens to you. I promise."

Darcy just looks up at him and shakes her head. A few tears went down her cheeks. Then she quietly said to him "I know but that doesn't mean he would do it again. I should have never come here. I should have never drunk 2 bottles of beer. I shouldn't have even been out tonight. I went against my dad's wishes and look he was right!"

"Hey, hey... come on now." Jay said softly, "You gotta rebel sometimes; otherwise you'll never have any fun. This doesn't seem fun... but hey I'll tell ya what, I'll go beat in his face for you? Would that cheer you up? Just name it."

Darcy smiled and looked up at Jay and whispered "You probably think I am such a big Christian baby who can't handle herself." Then she wiped her cheeks off. She then looked up at Jay again and saw that there was some dirt on his chin so she wiped it off without realizing it.

Jay smirked at her, "If you're worried about me thinking of you as a big Christian baby... why not get up, come sit with me on the table over there? We'll ignore those asss and have our own little party. If Jeff comes over, I'll deck him." He stood up and put his hand out her to get leverage with, "C'mon, this isn't how I want you're experience down at the Ravine to end."

She sat there for a minute looking at the ground. She turned her head to look at Jay's outreached hand and then she said to Jay in a soft and hoping tone "You promise?"

"I promise." He said to her. He wasn't exactly sure which part of whatever he said he was promising too. He lied a lot, it was habit. That line about her father being a cop back there, utter BS. It worked though, and that's the things about lying. It really does work. In this case though, he was pretty sure he was telling the truth when he said it. He really did want her to stay and have a good time, if he could pull some of the goodie-to-shoes out of her she could be a real cool chick.  
She smiled at him she then put her little hands into his big hand and said "Okay. So this is just hanging out right?" She made a unsure face. Ever since she met Jay she knew that she could be herself when she was around him and she wouldn't have to worry about him telling her what she could or couldn't do.  
"Yeah," He led her over to the picnic table by her hand, and helped her up onto the table top. "Just hanging out like friends."

He took a seat next to her and went to take a sip of a beer he didn't have. He didn't want to trouble himself with getting up; he'd wait until someone else offered to bring him one. More people were coming into the clearing, the party was about to get going'.

"Let's keep it on the down low, though okay? I don't wanna be known as that guy who is friends with the Christian girl, alright?" It was half way a joke, half way true.

Darcy looked at him in the eyes and giggled "Okay, so now is that what you are going to be calling me? Where is the beer at? I am thirsty!"

Jay waved to a couple of the people just showing up, they had a case of beer in hand. "Hey, throw me a couple of those!" He told them.

"Hey, what's up Jay?" The guy called back, opening the case and pulling out two beers. He walked them over to the table and gave Jay an odd handshake before handing him the beers.

"Hey man, thanks." Jay told him, and then introduced Darcy, "This is Darcy, and it's her first time down here."

Darcy looked up at them. She said "Hey! Thanks for the beer!" She then looked around. She saw that she had never seen three-fourths of the people here before. She grabbed at Jay's coat as if it would protect her. She took a long and hard gulp and then looked at Jay and then quickly up at the sky wondering "why do I keep looking at Jay? It must be the beer! Yup it's the beer"

Jay's friend headed back to the main group after a short talk. Darcy hadn't said anything; she looked like she was just enjoying the beer. Jay couldn't think of anything to say to her, he was used to insulting her. The silence was nice, just the mull of voices from those talking around the crackling and popping campfire. He watch a couple go into the Van, he hoped Darcy wouldn't ask him about it like Emma had that night well over a year ago.

Darcy leaned back and lay down on the table. She then took a sip and then had a bunch of beer on her face. She started to laugh then she sat back up. And then she turned to Jay. She tapped him on the shoulder and then shamefully asked "Do you have anything to wipe my face off with?" then she giggled again.

Jay grabbed the sleeve of his coat that was on her and wiped her face off. He knew that he can't ever go out with Darcy because no matter what he knew everyone would talk about him and that he would lose his tough guy status. But he still leaned in to kiss her, without intentionally.

Darcy began to kiss him back. She reached her hands up and held his face while she kissed him. A voice was saying to her, "Don't throw yourself out there again like you did with Spinner. Anyways he isn't even your type!" Then another voice said, "What a minute Spinner is like Jay but not really. I don't know! You know what I am just going to keep doing what I am doing and see how he reacts." But she still pulled away from him.

She pulled away and opened her eyes. She could see that he was just as confused as she was. She thought to herself, "What are you doing? Why did you pull away from a kiss like that?"

Jay just looked at her thinking, "I must have gone too far! No, I couldn't have because she wanted it just as much as I wanted it. I know because I want it, too."

Darcy got up and put her hands up on her head. She looked at him and then said, "What I am doing? I need to get home! It's late. I am not supposed to be out this late! I have to go!"

Jay looked up at her and just said, "May I have," but it was too late she had already started to ran home. He sat there and just thought, "I will get my coat back later I guess."

We fade out.

The next morning, Darcy wakes up in her bed with all of the same clothes on that she wore the night before. She slowly sits up. Her head is pounding wait, wait no that is someone pounding on her bedroom door. She slowly gets up. She puts her hands on her hands and she yells, "I am up! Please, stop pounding on the door!" She looks at her sleeves and makes a funny look. She thought, 'This is not mine.' She gets up and walks over to her mirror that hung above her dresser. She takes the coat off and sets it on the desk. She leans on her dresser and has her head hanging down. The bedroom door opened. She slowly turned her head to see her Dad come walking through the door. He is a tall person around about 6'3. He had the same eyes as Darcy had. But his hair was thinning and was gray and silver. He sat down on her bed. She turns around and continues to lean on her dresser and bends her neck down so she is looking at the floor. Her dad looks at her and then pats a spot next to him on the unmade bed. She walks over to him and sat down next to him and leaned her head on his arm. He moved his arm so Darcy can lie on his chest. He took his arm and wrapped his arm around Darcy.

Jay had fallen asleep in the van in the Ravine. Beer cans were all around him. His shirt was under his head for a pillow. His hair was sticking up. An awful hangover lingers over him. Everything was so foggy and unclear. He laid there in the darkness thinking, 'What happened last night?' Then a memory of them kissing and running away appeared into his head. 'Was Darcy Edwards actually here at the Ravine or was that imagination. Did I really kiss her even though I am still in love with Alex? Where is my coat? What time is it?' He laid there in the middle of the van on his back, when the van's door slid open. He quickly shot up. He held up a hand up to hide the sun from his eyes while his other hand was behind him to support his body. He sat there thinking, 'Why can't people warn before they go to open the doors?' At first he thought, 'Damn another night I spent out here is this van, all alone and cold, and well this place is more of a home then my actually home.' The person who had opened the was shaped as a girl at first he looked up and thought it was Alex but when the person got closer he saw that it was Amy. 'Of course it was Amy. I mean who else would it have been?'

Darcy's Dad whispers to her, "Pumpkin, what is wrong?" Darcy begins to cry a little. Her dad patted her on the back and said, "Its okay. What ever it is we will work it out. I promise." Darcy sat up and looked at him. She got up and started back toward her dresser.

"No, I am fine. I am fine! All I need is to take a shower and need to go out for another walk." Darcy said as she turned her head to look over her shoulder and but one a fake smile.

Amy crawls into the van in a long shirt and a short mini skirt and sat on Jay's lap and said in a cool and sexy voice "Well good morning sunshine. I wondered when you were going to get up. So we could have a little fun?" She finished her suggestion by putting her left index tip in her mouth. 

Jay looked up at her with total disgust. He sat there thinking, 'Gross, first of all she needs to change her style badly and I know that I would never do anything with her again!' Jay pushed her off and said in a harsh and rude voice, "Get off! I would never do anything with you ever again! What part of that do you not understand? I don't want you Amy!" Amy had a face of how could you on. Then Jay took his shirt and unfolded it and put it on. He then got out of the van.

Darcy's Dad got up and went over and hugged her. "Okay, but if you need any help please come to me and I will try to be as understanding as I can. I will try to help you out." Then he let her go. He turned and walked to her door. 

He turned back around so he could see Darcy. She was looking at him with her most angelic face as possible. "I will tell you if I am any trouble."

Jay got into his Orange Honda Civic and started it up and took off out of the Ravine. He put in some rap music on and blasted it. He looked back through the rear view mirror and saw Amy throwing full and empty cans and bottles of beer at the back of his car. All he could think about was, 'I hope I didn't do anything with Darcy that I would regret in the future. What if I did how will Alex react? Duh of course she would blow me off because she told me and she was lesbian and that was it. Oh man I probably throw some nasty things last night.'

"Alright," Darcy's Dad said and he softly closed the door behind him. Darcy looked up and thought, 'How was I going to tell my dad, that I was at the Ravine last night drinking. But he probably all ready knows because that coat is just full of the beer smells. Oh. Great now he will never trust me again. Just what I need is for him to hate me.' She turned back at her dresser and thought as a few tears went down her cheeks.

Ring! R-r-ring! Darcy moaned. 'Who is calling me now? No one calls me.' She found her phone in Jay's coat. She pulled it out and then it read, 'Jay'. 'Why is he calling me for? Oh he probably wants his coat back.' She thought. She pressed the send button.

"Hello?" answered Darcy in an awkward and unsure voice. She walked into her closet to change into her yellow and blue fluffy robe.

"Hey Darcy, it's me, Jay. I need to get my coat back." he said as he pulled up in front of her house.

"Yeah, I know who this is." she said as she walked out of her closet. She grabbed her nail polish remover and some cotton balls off a nearby desk. She sat herself on her bed. She fell silently for she was not sure what to say after last night.

Jay was silent. He kept thinking about everything that had happened last night between him and Darcy. He turned the car off and leaned on his steering wheel.

Darcy got up to turn the stereo on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something orange. She walked over to the window. With her free hand she pushed a part of the curtain off to the side. She stood there and thought about all the events that had happened last night as she stared out the window to see an orange Honda Civic. She smiled and said "Coat what coat? I don't know what coat you are talking about, Jay?"

Jay sat up and smiled and laughed and then said, "You know what coat I am talking about. The one I gave to you so you could stay warm. The one that you ran off with last night after our well you know."

Darcy walked over to her bed and sat down and began to remove her toenail polish. "Oh that coat. How about, I meet you somewhere to give it back to you." Darcy negotiated with a wicked smile on her face. 

"What I am right out of your house! Why can't you just give it to me now?" Jay questioned Darcy. Jay sat there and tried to figure out what which room is hers.

"No, I am not decent to come out and give it to you!" Darcy answered back with a cute little giggle. She loved this arguing back and forth but she didn't want Jay to know it.

"Okay then how about I go up to your window and close my eyes and you can give me my coat through the window." Jay wondered who was having fantasies of seeing Darcy naked.

"Fine, my window is the first one on the left hand corner. Once you reach it I want you to turn around and close your eyes and tap the window three times." Darcy said to him in a calm but commanding voice.

"Okay." answered Jay. He hung up and then opened the car door. He got out and then closed it and looked at Darcy's house. That wasn't much different then his. He felt some relieve off of his chest. He walked to the window that Darcy told him.

Darcy was leaning against the wall next to the window. She had put a pair of blue sunglasses on. She held the coat close and she smelled it to get one last good smell of him. Then she had heard three knocks. She couldn't hear anything but her heart beating. She pulled the curtains to a side and then opened the window. Jay bent down and leaned on the window sill. Darcy put the coat through the window and then she leaned on the window sill as Jay put the coat on. Darcy motioned him to come closer with her right index finger. Jay stood there with a little smile on his face and he kept thinking, 'I wonder what is going on through her mind right now.' Jay leaned in close to Darcy. Darcy leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips.

She leaned back and whispered, "Thanks, Jay for everything."

Jay just looked at her and then said, "yeah you too." Then Jay walked away from the window. Darcy watched him as he walked to the car and then drove away.

Fade out

Fade into Darcy's room where she is lying on her bed reading a novel called "If only… He Knew." Darcy stopped reading and put her purple bookmarker in the hardback book. She laid there thinking, 'If only Jay knew how I felt about him? I can't believe myself. I sound so Mannyish. I mean I feel like I have become a mini her. No I am better then her or worse I don't know. All I know is that Spinner broke my heart so I am not being like Manny, am I? Ugh. I don't know. I did to get out of here!' She got up and off her brand new Lavender purple and Sunshine yellow comforter that her grandmother just gave her. She stood there looking at the window at where she kissed Jay. 'Oh get over it, Darcy. It's not like it was some big thing just a little peck. But I felt like I was on cloud nine. I never had kisses like that with Spinner and I even kissed him with my tongue and I have never felt that way before. Oh no. I have fallen for Degrassi's biggest bad boy!' She then leaned back and fell on her full size bed. 'What am I going to do?' She then looked over to see what time it was. It was 7:30 am.

"Well, Mr. Monkers, it looks like you will be spending another long boring day on my bed." She said to her stuff monkey that was set against her purple furry pillow and yellow fluffy pillow. She then picked it up with her left hand and kissed the monkey on its cheek. Her brunette hair fell in front of her face so all we saw was her lips touch the monkey's cheek. She set him back down where she had picked him up. Slowly standing up she realized that she was still in her pajamas! She looked down at her soft baby pink Pajama's that had banana splits all over them and shook her head, "I can't go to the mall like this! Mr. Monkers you are suppose to tell when I am getting ahead of myself!" She turned her head over her left shoulder and smiled at the monkey. "Now close your eyes, Mister you don't want to be rude do you?" She said as she laughed at herself. 'Great! I am officially insane! I mean come on how many 17 year olds take to their stuff animals!' She took her pink banana split long sleeve shirt off and but it in her hamper next to her dresser. She opened up her second drawer and pulled out a purple tee shirt that had the expression Blondes may have fun but Brunettes are the life of the party! She laid it on top of the yellow dresser and then closed that drawer and then opened the top drawer and took out a white and purple laced bra. She put it on. Then closed that drawer and picked up the neatly folded shirt and held it up causing it to unfold and then she held it up to her chest and turned towards her bedroom yellow door that was closed and looked in the mirror that hung behind it. 'This would look really cute with my white shorts!' she put the shirt on. Then she sat down next to Mr. Monkers and slid her pink banana split pajama bottoms off. Then she got up wearing her new top with pink and green boy type panties on and picked up the bottoms and carried them over the not so empty purple hamper. She then walked into her closet that had pink and purple glittery strings hanging down separating the closet from the room. She walked over to where her pants and shorts had been folded and put into their correct cubby. She kneeled down and looked into the second cubby from the white fluffy rug on the floor. She found her new white denim shorts. She held them out and admired them. 'Pretty good for being on sale for only five bucks.' She thought to herself as she stood up straight and walked over to her bed.

"Mister Monkers! I told you to close your eyes! How rude! Someone needs a time out." She covered him up with a blanket. Then she sat down on the bed and put on her white shorts. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. 'This outfit is so cute!' Then she walked back over to her bed and uncovered Mr. Monkers. She picked up the blanket up and folded it into half and laid it across the foot of her bed. She then picked up the brown stuff monkey and put him in his spot on the bed. She happily walked out of her room towards the bathroom down the hall from her room.

Jay was asleep in his king sized bed in his own room in his own apartment. The room was dark it looked like it could have belonged to Dracula. On the wooden end table, between the door and the bed, a cell phone light up and was vibrating in a circle. Then shortly it hit the floor. Jay woke up at the sound of the thud on the floor. He sat up and stretched. He smiled as he remembered his dream of having a family with kids and love and happiness. He thought about it and then laughed, 'Come on Jay. I can't get all gushy and cuddly now.' His hair was a mess. He pulled the dark red and blue covers to the side and then dragged his feet off the side of the bed and looked around for a minute. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 8 am. He moaned and then his left foot touched the once active cell phone. He looked down with an eye and then leaned over to pick it up. The black cell phone read '1 Missed Call Amy' 'God damn it. This girl won't get a hint!' He just set it on the wooden table where the phone once set. He stood up. He slowly walked out of his bedroom and into the living room/ dinning room. He looked around. 'You have to love that sound when you first wake up.' His gray sweatpants had slid under his left heel. His blue baggy tee shirt was half tucked in and half out. He walked into the kitchenette, 'what should I have today. Well since I had gotten fired last night I think I will have a nice cold beer,' he said to himself and then he walked over to the refrigerator. He looked in and saw that he needed to go shopping again for some real food. All there is that is in there is beer, milk, one egg, left over Chinese and a box of a half eaten pizza. He reached in there and moved the half full gallon of milk out of the way and reached for a can of beer. He opened the can and leaned against the refrigerator's door. Then all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door.

"What the fuck!" Jay said as he set his beer on the counter slamming the refrigerator door shut and walked over to the front door. He looked through the pick hole. A short fat bald guy who was wearing stained sweatpants and a too small white dirty tee shirt stood there with his back turned to the door. When Jay looked through the peek hole all he saw was this huge butt crack. 'Oh fucking Mother Mary! That is disgusting! I really don't like seeing that first thing in the morning.' It was Jay's annoying landlord. Jay rolled his eyes and then unlocked the door. The land was about to knock on the door right when Jay opened it. The landlord's hand hit Jay in the nose. Jay held his breathe and then looked at the short man. Jay was beginning to really hate this guy.

"You are late, Jay. Where is my money?" said the landlord as chunks of something flew out of his mouth every time he had spoke and he held his dirty hand out as if Jay was going to give him the money right there.

"I wrote a check and put it in the mail." Jay said coolly. Jay leaned against the doorframe. The Landlord's face began to get red. Jay just stared at him and waited for the short fat man say something.

"Well I need it now! Since you don't have it now then that would be considered L-E-T-E! Do you even know what that spells?" As a big chunk of something came flying from the landlord's mouth and hit Jay right on his nose. He wiped his face and thought 'You disgusting fat ass. How about I pay to have you go through the drive there so you can clean up and we can forget about the rent.'

But Jay didn't he bite his tongue and then said, "Dude its spelled l-A-t-e! It's pretty sad when someone who hasn't graduated spelled that when the person who did graduated didn't! I will have the money to you at the end of the night. I don't get paid until 6 tonight."

The landlord reached into his pocket and pulled a cigar out and then asked, "Do you have a light?" Jay reached into his pocket and handed it to his landlord. The landlord lit it up and then puffed the cigar until it was lit. "Thanks" the landlord said as he tossed Jay's lighter back to him.

"Yeah," Jay mumbled as he watched his landlord in disgust. He kept thinking on telling this guy off. 'I used to destroy people like you when I was at school,' he thought.

"You have until tomorrow night otherwise," the landlord said as he stuck his short and green nailed thumb out and then slid it across his unshaven neck. Jay just rolled his eyes and then nodded up and down so the guy thought he was in charge.

"You will have it." Jay said. Then the landlord walked away. He took on hand and pulled his pants up a little bit but his nasty hairy sweaty butt crack still showed.

Jay walked back into his apartment and then shut the door.

Darcy is standing at the bus stop near her house on the corner of Bakers and Lakeport. Darcy looked around and saw two little girls in little dresses one was pink and white and the other one was blue denim. They pushed two strollers acting like they had kids. Darcy just smiled. Then down the street some there was a group of boys having a water fight. She then looked the other way and saw an elderly couple out for a walk. A pain from deep inside of Darcy started to come up. 'I have to lower my expectations. I have to let people in and most in importantly I have to learn to forgive them no matter what,' she said in her mind.

Finally the bus arrived. She stepped closer to the curb and the bus stopped and her hair blew in the breeze from the bus. The doors opened a man in his 30s was driving. She carefully stepped onto the empty bus. She paid her fare and then took a sit in the back section. She sat down and took off her purple sunglasses and looked outside of her window. The next stop for the bus was at The Dot. She looked at the Dot and had a few memories of her and Spinner there. Including the one that Alex told her about Paige and Spinner. 'Well it looks like Spinner is there.' she saw Spinner's car in the parking lot. Then she looked into The Dot's windows and saw Spinner wearing a blue shirt with tan pants. 'Why isn't he wearing his uniform?' then she looked closer and saw a girl with blonde hair in a pink shirt and a pair of jeans. Then she realized that that girl was Paige. Then she saw Spinner carrying two drinks and then he set the two drinks down. One of the drinks he set in front of Paige and the other one beside her. Then he sat down next to Paige. He leaned in and then kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They slowly pulled apart and then they smiled and opened their eyes. 'Oh I can't believe her!' Darcy thought. Her face was getting all mad but she closed her eyes and said in her head, 'I can't believe it. I believed her when she said that there wasn't anything between them. But now I see that there was a whole lot of something going on. I am not sure how or why. Even when Paige has said that she was mad at spinner because he didn't tell her of us getting back together. But now I wonder if she was telling the truth. Darcy, stop. You need to calm down. You don't know the whole story. You only know one side of the story.' She opened her eyes and saw that the bus had finally stopped in front of the mall. She stood up and walked toward the exit. Then in one of the windows she saw Jay walking by in his coat that she kept for a night and a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

She hurried off the bus. Once she was completely off and she was completely certain that it was Jay, she yelled "Jay!" She looked at him with hope and desperation. She needed him so bad but she was afraid to tell him. She watched the back of his head very closely hoping that he would turn it around. 'Come on turn around! Please turn around.' Darcy begged in her mind

Jay turned his head so all you could see was his blue eyes. Darcy looked into them and she began to feel weak in her knees. He could see over his right shoulder. He saw Darcy standing there. She looked brilliant in that outfit. Her hair shined in the sun. Her eyes were full of need and holding. She was wearing these white denim shorts with a Purple top. She smiled and then mouthed HI.

"Nice legs." Jay yelled from right there. Darcy heard him and she ran over toward him. Once she was a foot from him she leaped onto him. He grabbed her and held on to her. She saw his eyes were full of honesty and love and happiness. She has never seen that look in his eyes before. He saw that she was full of live and not afraid today. His hands were on her hips. Her hands were on his back but then they moved to his neck and one was on the side of his head on his cheek and under his ear. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. Then she slipped him the tongue and he reached for her even more now. She felt him pull her closer. She lowered her head closer to his. Her hair fell to the sides of their faces. One guy from behind yelled "hell yes!" Darcy pulled away and looked at him and then she smiled. He slowly lowered her to the ground and then he pushed her hair back. She blushed a little bit.

"Nice manners. You don't know how to say hi?" Darcy said quietly and tilted her head to her left. She looked at him. And then quickly looked away when there eyes linked. She became a little red.

"Okay. Hi there sexy legs. Anyways I thought that kiss was a hello," He said in a deep quiet and intimate voice. He looked at her legs and then worked his way up and thought that she isn't all about a pretty soul but drop dead beauty. He didn't think he has ever seen anything like her.

Darcy rolled her eyes back at him and then said bashfully, "What are you doing here?" she let a little giggle. She watched him very closely. He looked at her and then smiled and looked around. He looked a little beyond Darcy and saw a security guard. His smile vanished. Darcy saw this she become worried. "What did you do?"


End file.
